One Night Man
by kerianne
Summary: Ooookay. o_O Uhh, please don't ask about this, it's cracked out, and Aya's way OOC, and it's a Ricky Martin songfic for crying out loud.... *hides under her computer desk* just read it. Don't blame me, blame the muse. (shounen-ai, yaoi implication)


One Night Man  
By: Kerianne (mpike@froggernet.com)  
Pairing: Aya/Yohji  
Content: Shounen-ai, implied yaoi, extreme OOC-ness and silliness o_O  
Spoilers: None  


_This party..... is boring._

Yohji stirred his drink boredly with one long finger, then brought the finger to his lips and licked the liquid off it. Not even getting drunk was going to make this any more interesting. His teammates had deserted him, and every girl he tried to approach had been.... less than swept off her feet by his suave pickup skills. A guy could only convince himself so many times that a drink thrown in his face was only part of "playing hard to get" before his ego started to seriously suffer.

He looked around, eager for something to keep his mind occupied. Where the hell were Omi, Ken and Aya? He thought he'd seen the two younger ones heading off with some of those squealy little fangirls from the flowershop, but God only knew what Aya was doing. Probably lurking in the shadows like the uptight prude he was. Sometimes Yohji wished he'd just loosen up. He'd been surprised when Aya had agreed to attend the party that night; normally his leisure activities consisted of sharpening his katana and having fantasies about Takatori. (About killing him. Not that, you pervert.)

Not that this was the social event of the century, Yohji thought dryly, taking another gulp of his drink. Glancing to the front of the room, where a makeshift stage had been constructed, he noted the machine set up there and groaned. Karaoke. How... cliched. You had to be _really_ drunk to enjoy watching idiots stagger around singing horribly off-key to songs that sucked to begin with. And on this cheap alcohol, that wasn't likely to happen. Yohji wasn't even buzzed. Disgustedly, he pushed the glass away and waited for something-- _anything_-- to happen.

After a moment or two, the lights dimmed and the speakers came on. An unfamiliar man stepped up onto the stage and took the microphone. "Hello and welcome to the entertainment portion of our evening. We'll be taking karaoke requests all night. Our first performer, ready to give you a little Latin loving.... Mr. Aya Fujimiya!"

Yohji nearly spit his drink all over the table. No way. That had to be a mistake. Aya singing karaoke was like.... Schuldig becoming abstinate. Just not natural.

Slowly, a figure crossed the stage, head down, gripping the microphone. His face was obscured by shadows, but as he stopped in the middle of the stage, a spotlight came out of nowhere to illuminate him. And this time Yohji really did spit his drink all over the table.

It was Aya, all right.... but Aya like no one had ever seen him before. Yohji, shocked, let his eyes travel up his teammate's body.... from the extremely formfitting black leather pants, to the tight black mesh shirt, to his shaggy, messy maroon hair, falling in his eyes.... _Damn,_ Yohji thought, unable to find a more fitting word for the situation. 

Aya stepped forward, striking a pose with one hand on his left hip, the microphone in the other hand. A heavy Latin beat, overlaid with a woman's voice chanting, filled the air. Smiling and winking at the audience, Aya began to sing.

"It's the story of my life  
It's how it always begins  
I see you once, I see you twice  
I get a taste of paradise...."

He paused, licked his lips, and walked to the edge of the stage, hips swaying seductively.

"It's not as easy as it seems  
When you have complicated dreams...."

Yohji swallowed hard. Was it his imagination, or was Aya looking him straight in the eye as he sang? He watched, transfixed, as Aya jumped off the stage and danced through the crowd.

"So take me home  
Take me to the zone tonight  
The story of my life  
It's gonna be alright....."

_Oh, shit. Oh, no way. No WAY._ Yohji took a shaky sip of his drink. Yes. Aya was coming towards him. Looking right at him. Singing to him.

"Baby I'm your one night man  
Come with me and take a chance  
You won't forget it  
Never regret it   
I can promise you that...."

Aya stopped directly in front of Yohji, and smiled at the completely railroaded look on the blond's handsome face. Before Yohji could react, Aya was upon him, practically in his lap, his arms draped on Yohji's shoulders.

"Baby give me one last dance  
Give me, give me, give me all you can Suavecito, suavecito  
Baby I'm your one night man...."

Through his haze of confusion, Yohji managed to wonder where Aya had picked up that perfect Spanish accent. He barely realized that Aya had pulled him to his feet and was dancing with him. Well, okay, if you could call it dancing. Yohji would have classified it more as Aya rubbing himself against him, if his brain had been functioning at the time.

The redhead leaned in close, his lips nearly touching Yohji's, and sang the next lines in almost a whisper.

"So take me home  
Take me to the zone tonight  
The story of my life  
It's gonna be alright...."

Yohji heard slight applause and whistling, but it all seemed so far away. He wanted Aya to kiss him, but that was insane because he didn't want Aya to kiss him, of course he didn't. He glanced over Aya's shoulder and spotted Omi and Ken, grinning and clapping wildly.

"Baby I'm your one night man  
Come with me and take a chance  
You won't forget it  
Never regret it   
I can promise you that...."

Aya placed a finger under Yohji's chin, still dancing against him, and tipped the blond's head up so Yohji was looking into amethyst eyes slightly clouded with a bit too much to drink. Yeah, so Aya was a little drunk... that was okay, because otherwise he never would have had the confidence to go after what he wanted. Now, a little smirk touched his lips as he manipulated Yohji effortlessly. He had never thought it would be this easy.

"Baby give me one last dance  
Give me, give me, give me all you can  
Suavecito, suavecito  
Baby I'm your one night man...."

The song came to an end, with Aya whispering the last words directly into Yohji's ear. Yohji was a complete wreck by this time, his mind refusing to function, this close to falling in a drooling heap on the floor. Luckily, Aya's arms were supporting him, as well as adding to the problem by making him even more dazed.

The room burst into applause, and Aya smiled, nodded to the crowd, and took a slight bow. He managed to keep hold of Yohji the entire time. When the clapping died down, Aya returned the microphone to the stage and dragged Yohji out the door. Poor, flustered Yohji had no choice but to follow.

* * * * *

_Ow.... damn, that was a fucked up dream. Maybe I had more to drink than I thought last night._

Yohji cracked one eye open and stared at the ceiling. Yeah, he must have been pretty damn drunk to have dreamed about Aya, of all people, seducing him.... come on, really, _Aya?_

Suddenly, he realized he was not in his own room.

Blinking, he rolled over, looking down at the floor next to the bed. A pair of black leather pants, among various other items of clothing, lay in a heap.

_Okay...._ Yohji got out of the bed slowly, trying to wrap his tired mind around the situation. Just then, a familiar voice floated in through the open door from the direction of the bathroom, drowning out the soft sound of running water in the shower. Humming a very familiar Latin tune.

*THUD*

Downstairs, Ken looked up and smiled. "Pay up, Omi."

Omi grumbled and pulled his wallet out. "I thought it'd be much more like Yohji to run around the house screaming...."

"Well, you were wrong." Ken smirked. "Now who's gonna go get him off the floor?"

"I think Aya will take care of that."

The two boys looked at each other and collapsed into giggles. Then they returned to their work.

THE END

*comes out slowly from hiding place* ummmm..... C&C? review? please? ^_^;; Don't ask, the song cracked me up, then I started thinking about someone from Weiss singing it and that cracked me up even more. It was begging to be written, so I did. The song belongs to Ricky Martin, not me. Right, like you couldn't figure that out. *snickers* 

-- Kerianne


End file.
